Definitely, Maybe
by soybean prophecy
Summary: In which Sasuke has to tell his daughter her favorite bedtime story: How him and her mother met.  "I fell in love with her because she was smart, beautiful, and fun." "And now she's stupid, ugly, and boring?"
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Tee hee. :D

Summary:

In which Sasuke has to tell his daughter her _favorite_ bedtime story: How him and her mother met.

"I fell in love with her because she was smart, beautiful, and fun." He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with all her question-asking.

Emi plopped onto her bed. "So, now she's stupid, ugly, and boring?"

"Of course not."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's complicated, Emi."

Staring at the manila folder, Sasuke groaned. Fairytales were _lies_. _Lies,_ I tell you! He opened it up carefully.

_**D I V O R C E P A P E R S : **_

_Hereby we legally divorce Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. Please sign your signatures below to confirm your divorce._

_Wife Signature: _** Ino Yamanaka**

_Husband Signature: __

Sasuke sighed. Maybe happy endings were never meant to come true. He suddenly sat up, realizing today was a Tuesday_. _ Tuesdays and Thursdays were his favorite days. He was able to pick up his 10-year-old daughter, Emi, from school.

He hurried out of the office, checking his phone. It read _5:34._ Looking both ways, he crossed the busy street.

Pushing open the doors of the school, Sasuke peered in. It was a mess. Parents and children arguing loudly while teachers stood at the doorways, apologizing madly and scolding the students.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked a woman hurrying past him.

"Did you know there was going to be a sex ed. class today?" The woman questioned, hands on her hips.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they a little too young?"

"Yeah! It was a _total_ disaster!" She flung her hands angrily in the air.

One of the teachers had passed by, catching bits of their angry rant. "At least it got them reading." He shrugged.

"There's a book?" Sasuke glanced around, noticing a group of kids huddled together, reading a book.

"The 250 million sperm are ejaculated and begin their treacherous journey toward the fallopian tubes," A boy read, fascinated. "One hundred million are wiped out instantly…"

Shuddering slightly, Sasuke turned away. "I'm gonna go find Emi."

In the midst of the crowd, there Emi stood. She gave him a look. "We need to talk."

"And then the man thrusts his penis into a woman's vagina-" Emi continued happily, explaining the things taught in school today.

"Emi," Sasuke replied impatiently, "Stop saying _thrust_ and _penis_ so loud."

She rolled her eyes. "But what gets me," she looked thoughtful. "is that Sammy's sister said she was an accident. You can't just _accidently_ thrust your pe-"

"Emi!" Sasuke glanced around him, embarrassed by her nonchalant tone. "Look, he didn't slip on a banana peel or anything. The accident is that Sammy's mom got pregnant."

Emi looked down. "But if they didn't want a baby, why did they have sex?"

Sasuke started to say something, but stopped. "That is a _very_ good question."

"I was an accident, wasn't I?"

"No, Emi, you were completely and totally on purpose." He gave her a hug.

Emi sighed, giving up.

Later that night, Emi was cutting her dinner. "I think you should tell me the story of you and my mom." She suggested gleefully.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Why do you keep saying 'my mom' like I've never met her?"

"Well, because now that you're getting divorced, she's mine, not yours." Emi stated.

"Is that so?"

"Tell me how it really happened. And the real story, not the 'Oh, we met, we fell in love, and we decided to take all that love and make a family, and that's how we made you.'" She faked a high girly voice.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "When you're old enough."

Emi stared at him intently, seemingly forgetting their last conversation.

"What?" He looked at her weirdly.

"What's the boy word for slut?" Emi cocked her head.

What the-? Gosh, his daughter was _so_ random. "They still haven't come up with one yet," Sasuke answered, thinking about it. "But I'm sure they're working on it."

"I'm guessing you weren't her first boyfriend," Emi's voice rang clear from the bathroom. "Maybe it was some nerdy guy, or maybe he was mean. Or maybe," Emi spit her toothpaste into the sink and turned back toward him. "you were friends for the longest time, and then just when you were about to put your penis in someone else's vagina…"

"Alright Emi, good night," Sasuke ushered her into her bedroom.

"…And you realized Mom was the only one for you!"

"Emi!"

She walked, thoughtful. "You still have to tell me the story of why you fell in love with her."

"I fell in love with her because she was smart, beautiful, and fun." He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with all her question-asking.

Emi plopped onto her bed. "So, now she's stupid, ugly, and boring?"

"Of course not."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's complicated, Emi."

"Everything with you is so complicated!" Her voice rose higher and higher. "I bet if you told me the story you'd realize that it's not complicated at all. That you just…love her." Emi stared him straight in the eye.

"What are you thinking? That I'm just gonna tell you the story and everything's going to be better? No, it doesn't work that way." Sasuke bent down to her level.

She sighed. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Tell me and we'll find out."

He flicked the light switch off. "No. Game over. It's time for bed."

"No! It's NOT time for bed! It's time for you to tell me the story!"

"Emi!" He shouted, exasperated.

"Please, I need to know." Emi sadly looked at him. "I need to know."

Lights back on. "Fine, Fine! I'm gonna tell you the story, but I'm not gonna tell you who your mom is."

"Fine."

"You're just gonna have to figure it out yourself."

"Good."

"And I'm changing all the names and some of the facts, but I just decided that right now. And then we'll see how smart you are."

Emi smiled, excited. "I like it! It's like a love story mystery."

"Great. Sounds good. You ready?"

"No."

"No?"

She fluffed her pillows and grabbed her stuffed animals. Placing them in their respective spots, she snuggled deeper into the covers. She gave him a look of defiance. "I'm ready."

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, once upon a time…"

Haha. Got this idea from the movie _Definitely, Maybe_. Not my plot! (Not _all_ of it, anyway.)

I'll be writing more chapters soon!

CYA! PEACE! :P


	2. Meet Girl 1

Disclaimer: Do I have to?…Fine. I don't own Naruto. Happy?

Summary:

In which Sasuke has to tell his daughter her _favorite_ bedtime story: How him and her mother met.

"I fell in love with her because she was smart, beautiful, and fun." He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with all her question-asking.

Emi plopped onto her bed. "So, now she's stupid, ugly, and boring?"

"Of course not."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's complicated, Emi."

* * *

><p>Blablabla-Happening in present time<p>

_**Blablabla**_-Sasuke telling the story

_Blablabla_-Flashback

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time…"<p>

_**Before emails and cell phones and reality TV shows, in 1992 to be exact, in a little town called Suna, there lived a young man named Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**Now, this young man was deeply, deeply in love with his college sweetheart. Let's call her…**_

* * *

><p>"Amu!" Emi suggested.<p>

"Amu? Okay, then." Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

><p>"<em>Amu!" Sasuke waved from inside the crowd of people. It was the annual New Year's Eve party. <em>

"_Hey!" She smiled, dazzling as ever. _

"_TEN, NINE, EIGHT…" The people around them chorused, counting down till the new year. _

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Guess who's going to be the luckiest guy on planet Earth in about..." He paused, listening to the countdown. _

"_SIX, FIVE, FOUR…" _

"_About four seconds?" Sasuke smirked. _

"_You." She grinned._

"_TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_The couple leaned in to kiss each other, causing the whole mass of cheering occupants erupt into loud applause. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, they were the perfect couple. Except to really understand how this young man ended up marrying your mother, you'll also need to know that he had a very big, incredibly embarrassing dream.<strong>_

"_All rise, for the Hokage of Konoha." Sasuke stared into his reflection in the mirror, silently cheering to himself._

"You wanted to be Hokage?" Emi muffled her giggles with her hands.

"_I'm just, I don't understand why you have to work for Jiraiya in Konoha." Amu looked down, disappointed. "Why can't you just work for him in Suna?"_

_He bent down, grabbing a book from his shelf. "Because they don't need me here. They need me in Konoha."_

"_They need him, Amu. Sasuke's the man." A new voice stated, announcing the arrival of Sasuke's roommate, Hiro. "I can't believe your letting him go though. I mean, don't you know about Konoha girls? Besides being incredibly hot, they have no problem with casual sex, which by the way," Sasuke began to close the door on him. "I TOTALLY RESPECT!" Hiro shouted from behind the closed door. _

_Amu sighed. "What if Hiro's right?"_

_He stared at her in disbelief. "Hiro's _never_ right. He's functionally retarded."_

_"I'm worried that Konoha's gonna change you."_

_"Change can be good." Sasuke pointed out._

_She just stared at him. "If we change together."_

_"So, we'll change together. Okay? It's two months in Konoha. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, we have a plan, right?" Sasuke assured her._

_"…The other thing I can't believe is," Hiro entered from the other side of the room. "that you'd risk leaving Amu here with me, 'cause I gotta tell you, I've always had a thing for you…" He turned to face Amu._

_Sasuke groaned. Why did he have two doors installed? He swiftly chucked a vase at his head._

_"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I'm going!" Hiro's face disappeared from the doorway._

* * *

><p><em>"Wait! I almost forgot." Amu ran towards him, handing him a package. "You have to give this to Izanumi. She's the only girl I know in Konoha. I want you to meet her." <em>

_Sasuke studied the package. "Izanumi Azuka?"_

_"Yes. She was on my exchange program to Otogakure, and all the guys wanted to sleep with her, and you probably will, too." She fixed his shirt._

_"Maybe you should mail it to her. It would be a better idea-"_

_"No." She shook her head._

_"What is it?" He looked at the brown wrapping with curiosity._

_She smiled. "Something I should've sent her a long time ago." She stood on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_The car honked impatiently, signaling Sasuke's time for depature. _

_"Okay, go, go, go. Go be your brilliant self." Amu watched as Sasuke entered the vehicle._

* * *

><p>"Amu sounds like she would make a good mom. I just don't know if she's <em>my<em> mom." Emi spoke.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone knows that the girlfriend in the beginning of the story _always_ gets dumped. Which means maybe Izanumi Asuka is my mother." She seemed lost in though.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke sat on the plane, staring at the strange package. <em>

_Suddenly, his eye caught the window. Hokage mountain, small houses, and playgrounds told him he had reached his destination: Konoha._

_**I'll never forget that day. There I was, arriving in the town I always dreamed about to work on a campaign I believed in with all my heart. **_

_**And on top of that, I was positive that in just a few hours, the campaign manager would realize how brilliant I was. Then I'd be writing speeches, and then I'd be coming up with strategy, and before long…**_

"_Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke's head jerked up at the call of his name. _

"_Hey. Jugo Hatane." He held out his hand._

"_You're Jugo." Sasuke shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Yes. We're walking, Uchiha." _

"_I brought my C.V. and a sample of some speeches I wrote for the Fourth." Sasuke offered politely._

"_Fantastic! I cannot wait to peruse these in my abundant spare time," Jugo answered, thoughts elsewhere. "In the meantime, here's the sample of the coffee and bagel order I'll need filled immediately." He handed Sasuke a slip of paper._

_The ebony-haired male gaped at the piece. "Wait! You want me to get coffee?"_

_Jugo chuckled. "At some point in our lives, we all get coffee. Your time's now. Come on, we're still walking, Uchiha." He stalked off._

_"Have the coffee here at ten o' clock, or Orochimaru's gonna kill me." Jugo smiled devilishly. "That means I'm gonna have to kill you. I've killed before, Uchiha, you should know that." He tossed a device at him._

_Sasuke, alarmed, caught the object. "What is this?"_

_"That is a cellular telephone so I can get a hold of you wherever, whenever, for whatever. Can someone please get me an aspirin?" Jugo yelled at a frightened lady. He turned back to Sasuke. "Glad to have you aboard, Uchiha!"_

_Sasuke stared at his retreating back, clearly surprised. This was going to be a _long_ two months. _

* * *

><p>Ah! Finally finished chapter two. By the way, there are three possibilities(girls) of Emi's mother. Please be patient with me. You'll understand if you just read the story! :D<p>

Chapter 3 up between this week and next week! :P


	3. Meet Girl 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto?

Summary:

In which Sasuke has to tell his daughter her _favorite_ bedtime story: How him and her mother met.

"I fell in love with her because she was smart, beautiful, and fun." He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with all her question-asking.

Emi plopped onto her bed. "So, now she's stupid, ugly, and boring?"

"Of course not."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's complicated, Emi."

* * *

><p>Blablabla-Happening in present time<p>

_**Blablabla**_-Person on TV talking

_Blablabla_-Flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>Four weeks from now, voters of New York State will select their next nominee for Hokage." Kito, the head of the board, explained. "Now if Jiraiya wins, I want you to all understand that it's gonna be as a direct result of the commitment and the energy of every person in this room.<em>

_Holding rolls of toilet paper stacked on each other, Sasuke struggled to reach the rest room. He stumbled, causing multiple rolls to tumble onto the ground._

"_And I mean that. That's just a fact." Kito continued. "Now, that's how important the work is. That each and every one of you is…"_

_Sasuke pushed the door open, collapsing inside with a grunt. "AGH!" Crashing and banging was heard throughout the inspirational meeting followed by a: "WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"_

_A man looked questionably at Jugo, and he just shrugged. "It's the new guy."_

_Groaning at his lack of hand-eye coordination, Sasuke stepped into a shop. "Can I get a pack of Morley Red please?"_

_The shopkeeper, on the phone, handed him the cigarettes. "3.25$"_

_He gaped. "3.25? These are 2.15$ in Sunagakure."_

"_So back to Suna. And don't forget to write." The shopkeeper shot back a sarcastic remark._

_Sighing, he grabbed the pack and—_

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there! Stop. Stop right there!" Emi saddened. "You smoked?"<p>

Sasuke faltered. "No. Yeah. But, I didn't mean to tell you that…Listen. I was young, and I was stupid, and I haven't smoked in years. I promise you."

Emi held a look of defiance. "Is there anything else you should tell me?"

"Probably….not…"

* * *

><p><em>At work, Sasuke walked up to a woman working at a counter. "Can I get ten copies?"<em>

"_Put them on the pile," she replied._

"_Uh, no, they're for Jugo. I needed them like fifteen minutes ago. So if you wouldn't mind…"_

_She turned around, finally recognizing him. "You're the toilet paper guy!"_

* * *

><p>"Wait, who's that?" Emi questioned.<p>

"That's…Sakura."

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes. I am, in fact, the toilet paper guy." He answered sarcastically. "But feel free to call me the bagel-and-coffee guy. Or Neji, the one who works the training, calls me Crystal, which I'm pretty sure is a girl's name."<em>

_She giggled, walking over to him. "How many copies?"_

"_Ten, please."_

"_These?" She pointed to the papers he had placed on the pile._

"_Yeah, both of those."He paused, then asked,"What made you become a Jiraiya supporter?"_

_She snickered. "I'm not. This is a money gig. I get paid 12 an hour, which is better than babysitting, which is what I've been doing way too much of."_

_He eyed her. "Well, you're a leaf, aren't you?"_

"_Why does everyone have to be a leaf or sand? I'm struggling with the copy machine."_

"_Wait, hold on. You're an Independent, aren't you?"_

"_I am nothing. Why am I obligated to be something?" She gave him a wry smile. "Why do I have to have an opinion about everything anyway?"_

"_That's…apathetic."_

_She looked offended. "I am not apathetic!"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_I'm not! I just know that these bozos you're working for, they don't care about anything then their own ambitions." _

"_That's absolutely not true." He snapped._

_She put her hands on her hips. "You think this guy, Jiraiya, is gonna make a huge difference?"_

"_I do."_

"_He's gonna do what's already inevitable."_

"_Okay, that's where you're wrong."_

_She held up a menacing stapler. "Don't make me staple your head!"_

"_Fine, you convinced me, you're nothing." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_She smiled. "I'm nothing!"_

"_**So I'm here to repeat, to all of you," **__The woman on the television spoke calmly. She had bright blue eyes and long blond hair tied into two pigtails._

"_SHH! EVERYONE, SHUSH! LISTEN!"Jugo flailed his arms, trying to gain control._

_The name plate on the screen read: TSUNADE. __**"Yes, I was Jiraiya's lover for 12 years. For the past two years I have lied to the press about our relationship to protect him. The truth is, I loved him."**_

_A chorus of exclamations filled the room._

"_**Now he tells me to deny it. Well, I'm sick of all the deceit, and I'm sick of all the lies." **__She finished._

"_Well, you're right about one thing," Sakura smirked, feeling accomplished. "He certainly gets women."_

_He looked indifferent. "This has been fun. Yeah." Turning to walk away, he heard her laugh._

"_Bye, toilet paper guy!"_

"_Bye, copy girl."_

* * *

><p>Ok. This is Chapter 3 people. Still a LONG way to go. You still have to meet girl #3.<p>

Sorry for taking so long. I kinda forgot about this story until today. So sorry! ^.^


End file.
